shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Braddock D. Ambrose/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Even though Braddock does use his strength the most, he shows that he is able to out do most combatants in strength and other related techniques. Braddock rarely will show his true strength, he has been seen that he is able to stop a giant like Fuyutama with ease. He has been seen that he could have pushed down the giant Koshitama, with a single hand grabbing onto his fist and throwing him a great distance. His strength is more destructive than helpful, Braddock is natural destructive and in turn his raw strength can destroy buildings and even harm innocent civilians. His true speed is that rivaling of Masashi, along him and his brother the three are the elitist members of the crew. While using his devil fruit technique Braddocks’s strength doubles is on what any warrior could hope to get or even come close to it. When in a hybrid mode of his devil fruit, she has greater strength, because of its affects. Braddock was seen when fighting against the marine vessel to have been able to stop a canon back and throw it into the ocean. This is why he is feared as one of the greatest warriors in the seas. Enhanced Speed Braddock has amazing speed as well, mostly when he is in a hybrid form. He can turn his legs into horse’s back legs to make him to run much faster. However most can’t see this because of his outfit covering his legs up, but even without transforming he is a force not to mess with. His speed comes from the affects of his powers; he can outrun most members of the crew and most opponents. Since he knows Rokushiki, he can use the soru techniques to make his speed even stronger. Being able to be a one place and then in a flash be in another one, making him just as fast as he is strong but still rivaling Masashi’s speed and such. Immense Durability Like Masashi, Braddock has such immense curability as well because of his devil fruit. The will power he also has to pull through a fight and kill his prey, he is able to take hit after hit and still come back fighting. As if nothing has happened to him, his skin is extremely tough and rough. Making it hard to really a cut at him, however he is victim to both seastone and haki weapons. So if he is stuck by these weapons, he will get cut but he would just ignore it and go on with the battle. His durability is one of the best among the crew and even in the world, making him even more terrifying. Hand-to-Hand Combat While showing many technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Braddock relies entirely on his own style of fighting. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Braddock has also demonstrated tremendous skill in spearsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with the best combatants. When he uses his halberd for battle, the halberd itself has been said to weight about 15 pounds and yet Braddock is able to pick it up with one hand. With his strength, Braddock is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large halberd with devastating results. He also has shown to use swordsmanship and even bare knuckle fighting with others, grabbing onto them and throw them like a rag doll. Weapon Braddock chooses to do battle with a Chinese Ji, a long halberd staff. His weapon, a large halberd is also deadlier than almost every other weapon due to its long reach, wide range and massive rate of damage. It has been stated that in with each new fight, he becomes more difficult to defeat. That looks as if it was an axe; he is very skilled with this and some much that the weapon itself is cursed. Braddock has been seen to put haki into his blade and he can fire energy waves at opponents with his weapon. *'Devil’s Wave'- Braddock can release an energy wave from his ji and fire it at opponents. Devil Fruit Main Articale-Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Chìtù Mǎ The Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Chìtù Mǎ (ミシガン州の一つ、モデル) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in the user can transform into a hybird, full mode and gain the powers of Lu Bu’s famous horse the Chitu Ma. Uma meaning “Horse”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Horse-Horse Fruit, Model: Red Hare. Strengths and Weakness This fruit is by far the strongest of all of the Uma Models, because the user gains an almost godly like strength, speed and durability. That rivals users of a Danu model, the red hare being a very wild and untamable horse. The user will almost become like them, to become on the level of an awaken zoan as well; the user has also some powers of the chitu ma at their use. When angry or is in an intense moment the user can produce a flame that they can use. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Braddock has shown to use haki as well, but often thinks that it’s the coward’s way out so he rarely uses it. But he has shown to have a mastery in haki, easily taking out anyone who faces him. Kenbunshoku Haki Braddock being more of an animal rather than man, so with this type of haki. Braddock can sense things much faster than average pirates and such; he is at a great advantage against them. He states that he can even smell their fear when they see the size of him and the strength he has in every blow. Braddock, can even use his haki skills when he has an opponent who likes to hide and then strike. He uses his senses to hunt them out and kill them on the spot, since he hates one who uses tricks than just come out and fight him. Busoshoku Haki Braddock has the ability to use this type very well, he is at a master’s level in it. But his true skills have not been seen yet in this type of haki, since he never really had to use it against others. Most are rather to scared to strike at him up close to get a good strike at him. Haoshoku Haki Braddock has the ability to use this type very well, he is at a master’s level in it. Rokushiki Being a former Cp agent, Braddock has the ability to user almost all of the techniques in the Rokushiki. He favors the soru and the build manipulation technique was he is able to change his size. However his full mastery has not been revealed yet, however his mastery of the Soru techniques have been seen. Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages